


Making Our Home

by bookofblueroses



Category: Xenogears
Genre: Adult age difference 31/20, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aww, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Spousal Loss, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Short One Shot, Very Lightly Implied Sexual Content, no more so than in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookofblueroses/pseuds/bookofblueroses
Summary: Aboard the now spacefaring Yggdrasil, Citan wants to make everything the best for himself and Fei. (AU post-canon assuming they travel into space, betaed, edited, and reposted.)
Relationships: Citan Uzuki/Fei Fong Wong
Kudos: 1





	Making Our Home

Even after the end of the world in effect, he had found comfort in the small details of his home that had survived everything. Maybe, someday, he would return there.   
  
The gravity generation on the Yggdrasil made it allowable for him to have brought so many things from his home. It did not have to be the austere spacecraft he had first feared, and he felt almost obligated to design his and Fei’s suite, as much like Yui and he had made that mountain path house.   
  
The tatami and futons in the bed corner, which he had made sure had been properly aired before being brought aboard the ship, so they still smelled faintly of his home, the family scrolls that belonged to Yui on the wall, the vase of nanite holographic cherry blossoms he had acquired in Etrenank that now only glowed when Fei touched it…   
  
Fei… Citan wanted everything to be perfect for him. For them, both, but especially for him. Fei had the eyes of an artist, a painter - Citan knew his own were more those of an engineer, a surgeon, someone more focused on precision, but he also liked aesthetics as well, a commonality between them, and he knew that if he focused on the right details, he could make their room a sanctuary, a place pleasing to all of the senses.   
  
Sight… the view out the special window that gave them a view of space as the ship traveled, even if it was a dark expanse with no sign of time or distance aside from the data readouts on it. Those flowers - the best he could manage, along with the hydroponic houseplants and flower box from his old garden, though he didn’t know how long those would last. Fei’s easel and paints that he had kept, there set up waiting for when he felt like it again.   
  
Sound… the wind chime he had rigged to play without wind, the music box he had fixed to play the song Fei loved once more. The hum of the ship itself as it took them through space, in the search for a new home.   
  
Taste… he admittedly was not trusted with _that_ for good reason, and it was not as if replicated fish and bearcow meat and plant-shell hydroponic vegetables could make something too good anyway, but he had, nonetheless, asked one of their better cooks to make dinner for them. After all, nothing _he_ made would qualify as a romantic dinner - not yet, at least. He could learn, as a way to honor Yui's memory...  
  
Smell... he could do something there. He had a small bottle of the floral perfume he knew Fei loved, and spritzed some behind his ears and on the futons. It was not much, so he tried to think of another smell Fei liked. Candles or anything with an open flame were not allowed, but they did have a bath, and he had found a bottle of rose-scented bubble bath somewhere - _of all things to survive the decimation of our planet_ , he had thought at the time.   
  
Fei opened the door to their room, his eyes widening with surprise, as he reached out for his hand. “You… _you_ did all this?”   
  
“I once plotted to make you upset so I could see Id.” Citan whispered. “I hope this in part makes up for it.”   
  
“You still have a ways to go for _that_ ,” Fei said, and kissed him. “But this is a good start.”   
  


* * *

  
Citan sat there on their fluffy stacks of mattresses and blankets - he had never been one for just - one- of them after the spareness of some of the beds in which he had slept - and stared out the window. The data, which would have normally drawn all of his attention, scrolled by meaninglessly as he tried to pick out _something_ in that deep blackness, anything, even if he knew the chance of seeing anything interesting would not be present.   
  
"You miss something?" Fei asked, from behind him. "I thought you thought of everything? Did you leave your sword behind?"   
  
"I left that behind on purpose. I never wish to have to wield a sword again in combat. What I miss, Fei... it is the moon. We have everything I could bring, but we do not have a real moon visible. I thought of having one put up on the data display, but it would not be reality..." He leaned back into Fei's arms. "I miss it. I miss looking up at the moon over the village, or over the desert as we traveled on the first iteration of this ship, or that night when we first..."   
  
"I miss it too. I remember those times..." Fei said. "Sometimes... I would look up at the moon and I would remember those times. It reminded me, when I would look up at it, of you."   
  
"There is not going to be anything visible of that sort for a long time. You may not even exist in this form before we see a moon from the surface of a planet again, for all that I know."   
  
"No." Fei's fingers intertwined with his as he held his hands. "I'm sure we will. And even if we don't, we have each other to remind ourselves of the times we looked out at the moon together."   
  
"We do, do we not?" He let Fei pull him back down to the bed, and his embrace - almost always, Fei laid in his arms, but this time, it was the reverse, and he knew he needed that at the moment, not to be the protector but the protected, not the guardian angel, but the beloved. "So much worrying about the details. I liked it, but..."   
  
Citan froze at that last word. " _But_..."   
  
"But... did you think you had to?"   
  
"No, Fei. For once in my life, I _wanted_ to. Even if I did overthink things a bit, doing so is my own interest."   
  
Fei let go of him, sat up, and reached for that nanite holographic cherry blossom vase. "So... the moon isn't the only thing that we could look at, you know? Let's look at this together. It's not real, I know... but I am. And that makes it real."  
  
"You are," Citan said, and watched as the blossom branch lit up for the first time since... since then. Its blossoms seemed to dance in tune with the sound of the music box, as they sat there together and watched the scene, and for once, it played out in full, without breaking...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Age gaps such as the one between Citan and Fei are not advisable in real life.  
> While adults can make their own decisions on their partners, and in rare occasions wide age  
> gaps can work in relationships, wide age gaps tend to concentrate power in the older partner  
> and marginalize the younger and are often, unlike this couple, controlling behavior engaged  
> in by older predators who wish to exploit naivete or lack of resources.


End file.
